


Roman Holiday

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halsey - Freeform, Lyric fic, M/M, Songfic, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas learn how to let go for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Roman Holiday by Hasley because she's my fav and you should listen to her

_Do you remember the taste of my lips that night I stole a bit of my mother's perfume?_

Cologne bottles clinked at Dean rushed to put back the fragrances before his father returned. He quietly snuck out of the room and quickly entered his own. Taking his packed bag and making sure every was in place he started his way to the front door. Passing the hole in the wall made by his father just a few hours ago, he shivered at the memory and shook his head to forget it as he walked towards the exit. Quietly sneaking past the door, he made his way to the end of his street.

_And I remember the fear in your eyes the very first time we snuck into the city pool_

Castiel shifted his weight from foot to foot, glanced down at his phone every so often. He looked up at the sound of foot steps and smiled at the sight of Dean walking nearing him. Dean's face mirrored his as he sped up his pace. Castiel opened his arms and caught his boyfriend in them soaking up his heat in the coolness of the night. He smiled and reveled in warmth before pulling away. They walked in the chilled air to the center of their tiny town until they reached a small chain link fence. Dean glanced around nervously, looking for any sign of other people. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and directed his attention to the opening at the bottom. He nodded and lowed himself to crawl under the broken fence as Cas held it. When Dean reached the other side he did the same for his boyfriend and breathed out a shaky breathe he looked around.

_Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breathe didn't know where we were running to_

They both shivered at the contact of the cold winter air on their bare skin. Cas looked over at Dean as they both striped down to their boxers. He smirked at him and Dean smiled as he took his hand. The two boys nodded one last time before they both jumped into the frigid waters below them. They quickly swam to the surface with hearts racing and smiling at each other as water dripped off their faces.

_We'll be looking for sunlight or the headlights till our wide eyes burn bright_

Hours later in the passenger seat of Cas' crappy car, Dean looks out the window to see trees passing. He smells pine in the air and looks over to the drivers seat. His lover looks at him with the sun in his eyes and smiles. Dean leans over and takes one of his hands and they both share a look with words they aren't ready to say yet. They drive on watching as the sun rises behind the peak of the trees. And maybe they don't know where they're going yet but maybe having each other is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I made this up at like 2AM one day and I thought it was cute so here we are. Also if you're wondering about Sam he's at Stanford but Dean had to stay behind with John. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and as always comments and kudos are always appreciated!!<3 also if you wanna drop a prompt in my tumblr is: bagel-in-a-trenchcoat


End file.
